Valentine Evenings
by Dolores Morrissey
Summary: He was grinding his teeth, and clenching his fists. They’re going to pay for this day. An excruciatingly, drawn out love story! Ohh, dear. What will Sarah do? CHAPTER 2 IS UP! :
1. Chapter 1

Valentine Evenings  
By: Dolores Morrissey

A/N: I do not own Labyrinth. :( Or the song "The Wizard" by Bat for Lashes which inspired me in the first place. (It has quite the sensual, sexy sound, if you ask me! I encourage you to indulge.) (Okay, so maybe Jareth isn't really a "wizard", but the Merriam-Webster definition of "wizard" is "one who is skilled in magic", so it I do think it fits appropriately!) Hehe, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One: In Search of New Dreams

**Doing the mess around  
Push me down into the ground  
Taste the hands that drink my body**

She glumly pulled herself up the stairs. Dripping and cold. It was like her to get caught in the rain. Upon arrival to the third floor, she swiftly turned to her right, to the far back corner.

The door to her apartment was hidden in the back. The way she preferred it, really. She didn't particularly feel observed. She pushed her way through the door, and hung her coat up behind the door. Removed her shoes. Set her keys on the long table along the tiny thing you could call a "hallway". It abruptly ended about a foot beyond the table, and the wall turned into a corner, opening to the rest of the apartment. The kitchen was the first room, somewhat closed off from the living/dining area. A rather small, squared table with two chairs sat in the corner, parallel to the back of the love seat. The television was against the wall, next to the stairs up to her loft sleeping area. Between the television and love seat was a coffee table, where she had different journals of her writing sprawled out. On the other side of the stairs, was her petite bathroom, which the loft sat upon.

A cozy home for a starving artist. She made rent by working as a playwright's assistant. It was good money, but she would have preferred to be the playwright themselves, or the starring actress. For now, it would do.

She sat her briefcase on the kitchen counter, and headed to the restroom. She turned on the bath water, and irritably stripped. She couldn't stand the wet friction against her body that made it terribly hard to remove damp jeans. As she finally managed to peel the last leg of her jeans off, she looked up into the mirror.

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised to see a reflection that did not belong to her. It happened frequently, there were only two mirrors in her home, and they seemed to almost always be occupied by individuals other than herself. At first, she ignored the image, and poured a concoction of eucalyptus bath oil, and lavender bubble bath into the running water. She placed the last bottle on the side of the tub, and eventually turned her attention to the man standing in the mirror.

"What can I do for you, Jareth?" she offered, placing each of her hands on her hips, and returning his smirk in a sardonic manner.

The man in the mirror glowered at her sarcasm. He tilted his head, and lifted his chin in annoyance. His feathery blond hair swayed with the movement of his head.

"Hmmph, so much for caring for another's well-being. Are you always so darling to all of your house guests?"

She batted her long lashes over the intense green of her eyes. "Only for you, your majesty." Her hands released from her hips, as she bent over to turn the running bath water, and proceeded to cross her arms.

Jareth was obviously clenching his teeth. "You're too kind, Sarah-dearest."

"No, really, Jareth. What do you want? I've had a whirlwind of a day, and I'm a bit too irate to be playing games with you right now. I've got a headache, and I'm hungry--"

Jareth interrupted without hesitation. "Which is exactly what brings me here today, if you would just shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

Sarah let out an irritated sigh. "Do enlighten me."

Jareth displayed a rather sarcastic, somewhat sadistic smile.

"My lady, I only wish to invite you to the Underground, I'm sure your little friends would be so delighted."

She eyed him suspiciously. An invitation to the Underground…?

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, yet again. "Now why would I want to go to the Underground when I've got this splitting headache, and not to mention--starving?"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, now why would I allow you to suffer either one of those upon an invitation to my kingdom? Have you forgotten what I'm capable of?" Jareth sneered.

"Oh, so you're going to cure both with an enchanted peach? Kill two birds with one stone, huh?" Sarah retorted.

Jareth let out a crow of laughter. "Much to your displeasure, I'm afraid not, dear Sarah. But I'll let you think about it in your little so-called bath. Whenever you're ready, just say your right words."

With that chilling smirk and mischievous spark in his eyes, Jareth's image dissipated from the mirror.

Sarah continued to glare into the mirror. Knowing that just because she could not see Jareth, did not mean he could not see her. _That sneaky bastard._

She should be used to it by now. She wouldn't be surprised if Jareth already knew her body like he could've been her lover.

_He would, that pervert._ _Oh well. Better the Goblin King, rather than Stanley._

Stanley was a pretty notorious peeping tom in her apartment complex. A kind of chubby guy, who delivered pizza. Luckily, the only windows in her apartment were the two windows in the living/dining area, & the two, small high windows in the loft, and was definitely too difficult to peep into.

Sarah continued undressing, now to her blouse. She wiggled it's cloth loop loose from the long, golden tooth of the built-in belt. She pulled each button loose, from top to bottom. She threw it onto her drenched jeans on the tile floor. She unlatched her bra, and pulled down her panties, which all ended up in the somewhat messy pile of wet laundry.

She slid into the bath, inhaling, and enjoying its fresh aroma. She let herself sink beneath the water, knees still chilled sitting in the air. She exhaled slowly.

"You better be considering my offer, Sarah."

The voice seemed all around her underwater. Startled, she sat up, and gasped for air. Her heart was thumping.

Sarah's face quickly changed from terror to irritation. "You asshole."

And with that, Sarah finished her bath without haste, still somewhat bubbly when she got out. She grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and forcefully dried herself. She bent over, and let her long mane dangle in front of her as she managed to get as much water out of it as possible. She wrapped the towel around her head, turban-like, and swiftly like an art she had been practicing for many years. She grabbed her bathrobe, and wrapped it around her body, picked up her wet clothes and slung them over the rail of her shower curtain.

She walked out, grabbing her bottle of body lotion, and plopped herself in front of her TV. She turned it on, and flipped the channels, finally landing on the news. She continued to scowl in agitation as she slathered on her lightly fragranced lotion.

She was already almost certain she did NOT want to go to the Underground. She had many things to take care of still. She had to make sure Mr. Rudolf made it to Paris okay, and make sure that she booked the correct hotel, and that his play was being featured in the correct theatre.

Mr. Rudolf kept her really busy with his really busy schedule.

She was also particularly helpful in getting rid of old pursuits he once had. "Aspiring actresses" hoping to land spots in his plays.

He was a rather successful playwright, still somewhat in the underground (which Sarah found ironic every time this was brought up). He was never really rude, or ugly to Sarah. Usually extremely grateful, polite, and friendly. Sure, he would have those moments of stress, and lose it, but would always apologize for his actions moments later.

But, an invitation to actually go to the Underground without having to conquer the Labyrinth? This sounded particularly enticing to Sarah. Perhaps she would be presented with even more exciting conquests, perhaps the Goblin King, himself?

Sarah found herself blushing, and scolding herself!

Hah, me? And Jareth?! Never! That villainous, conniving, beautiful creature…

Her eyes widened. There seemed to be no way of overcoming her deep, hidden desires.

Mr. Rudolf, only eight years Sarah's senior always seemed curious to know why Sarah had never seemed to be dating.

She recalled a distant memory.

**"Miss Williams, for the past three years you've been working for me, why haven't you ever asked for leave…? You're so reliable, it makes me suspicious. I've never had such a devoted assistant. You haven't even so much missed a phone call!! It's so hard to believe, are you not married? No boyfriends, no nothing…?"**

**Sarah would always smile, "That's very unprofessional of you, Mr. Rudolf. But really, my career comes first, and you being able to count on me, well, that's my career."**

**Mr. Rudolf would always return the smile, "Hmm, he must be amazing, the man you're stuck on…"**

She sat her chin on her propped up knee, listening to the thunder, as it crept closer, and closer.

Rain for the weekend, most likely to clear on Tuesday. Sarah sighed, and glumly turned around to look over at her kitchen. She really did not have any desire to cook, but walked into the kitchen and peered into her cupboards. She had box macaroni, some canned veggies, Ramen noodles. She looked towards her phone, and gazed over the Take-out menu. She leaned over and thoughtfully placed her left cheek onto her hand, as she began reading the menu. Thunder clapped, followed by lightening, leaving her lights flickering, and eventually out. She looked up, and back at the phone, somewhat saddened that the storm had ruined her grand idea to a night of Chinese-American cuisine.

"Sarah, darling, really? That stuff is god-awful, and you know it!" a male voice replied as its owner's right arm found itself around Sarah's waist, with its hand resting on her shoulder.

Sarah jumped out of surprise.

"Good lord, Jareth!! Have you no decency? I mean, really!" She bellowed, as she shoved him away.

He tilted his head in amusement.

"Oh come, come, now, Sarah! Let's go back to the castle, you'd rather not stay _here_, in the dark, starving, hmm? And with that awful, what was it? Headache…?" Jareth crooned, as he caressed Sarah's face with the back of his fingers from her forehead down to her chin.

Just as his surprisingly ungloved hand glided down her face, at that very moment, her headache had pacified, just as soon as his hand was removed, the throbbing ache returned.

Sarah felt herself shiver. She looked into his eyes, and down to his lips, and slowly back to his eyes. His lips curled into a familiar smirk. He had no courtesy for personal boundaries, and stood rather close to Sarah, with one foot planted dead center in between her bare legs.

"So what do you say?" he grinned. He placed his hands on either side of Sarah, against her counter.

His sweet, woodsy scent infiltrated Sarah's senses. She felt like quivering, and melting into his arms. It was like every girlish fantasy of Sarah's was almost coming true—when it hit her—

"JARETH. Quit trying to charm me with your magic! I know better, you ghoul."

Jareth's grin only grew into a somewhat toothy smile. "Ohh, Sarah-darling. I'm not using any magic to charm you…"

Sarah's face instantly filled with a shade of crimson. She had outright called herself out in front of Jareth, pointing out that he simply did not even need to use magic to seduce her.

She sucked in her bottom lip.

The lightening continued to shimmer across the fixtures around her apartment, temporarily revealing Jareth's silhouette, and devious eyes.

**Fight me in the dark  
Wrestle your bones over mine  
Into our moonless march come the wizard  
Come, the wizard comes  
The wizard comes  
The wizard comes  
The wizard comes**

"Come with me, Sarah," he whispered, as he slowly pulled the towel-turban off of her head, allowing her hair to fall to her shoulders.

Sarah could only blink, and hold her breath. His cheek grazed against hers, as he pulled away. She shut her eyes, and just as she felt him slowly exhale, the power came back.

She found herself holding the towel once on her head in a deathly grip, close to her heart, like a frightened child. She looked around her kitchen, and there was no Goblin King anywhere.

Not even his scent lingered. It was like he didn't even appear to her.

Sarah rubbed her temples, and picked up the phone and punched in the numbers to the Chinese restaurant. She quickly placed her order, and hung up the phone. She raced up the steps to the loft area, and changed into a tank top and pale blue pajama pants. She crept back downstairs, and curled up on one side of the couch, finally finding a movie on the TV she was content with. About forty-five minutes into the movie she had been watching, her doorbell rang.

She grabbed her clutch out of her briefcase, and half skipped down the so-called hall, and opened the door.

It was one of the restaurant owner's teenaged sons.

He smiled politely, and reminded Sarah of her total. She gladly paid up, and tipped him much more than she had to, thinking it was nice of him to be polite, because of his venture to her third floor apartment during a thunderstorm at nine o'clock at night.

He thanked her, and left.

Just as Sarah turned around, there was Jareth. He was leaning next to the entry way of her kitchen.

She slumped down her shoulders.

"Jareth, please. I just want to have a normal night, please, I'm begging you."

Jareth frowned.

"That's too bad… But if you should change your mind…"

Sarah half-smiled. "I know what to say, your majesty. Now if you don't mind, I would like to start my dinner, and continue this movie-

She didn't even have to finish.

The Goblin King was gone—again.

_I really wish he would stop doing that…_

Sarah opened the little paper boxes, and sat at her lonely table. She chewed her orange chicken slowly, intrigued by the movie.

The romantic in her wanted to wish herself into Jareth's arms, but her stubbornness kept her from doing it. She had too much pride to wish herself to the Underground, into the Goblin King's quarters, into his arms.

She knew she wouldn't regret it. But there was always a catch with Jareth. She could never possibly just visit the Underground, of course there would always be more than visiting.

There was that possibility, what if she didn't make it back in time?? Mr. Rudolf would worry, and possibly have her apartment raided by S.W.A.T. if he could. He was simply lost without Miss Williams at his aid.

She finished the film with a smug smile on her face. She really enjoyed it, it was strange that she did, really. She turned off the television, lots of fantasies floating around her head.

She put the leftover food in her fridge, and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She proceeded to turn off all the lights, and knowing that she probably really shouldn't, lit a candle on her nightstand. She watched the shadows dance, the shadows formed by the candlelight seemed to tango with the shadows produced by the lightening.

The light rumbles of thunder became less frightening, and more soothing. She lay on her bed, spooning with her pillow.

In the battle of consciousness and a dream, Sarah unknowingly whispered, so, so, softly, "You know, Jareth, I wish I could be with you right now."

A familiar breath blew out the candle's flame, and a figure leaned in over Sarah's near-slumbering body.

"I'm sorry, darling, did I hear that right…?"

**Wants to feel you shake and shooting  
He will be our leader  
Wants to feel you shake and shooting  
He will be our leader**

Trembling midnight lands  
I travel with the wizard  
Drink his blood and he's our leader

*********************************************

A/N: Please let me know how you like it!! Am I too flowery with my words/details/anything? I hope you're curious to why Jareth is inviting Sarah to the Underground, and most of all, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine Evenings

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read my first chapter, and even surprised me by adding my story to their favorites within the first few hours it had been published!! :)

Now to the legal stuff! I do not own Labyrinth, or any of the characters, that right belongs to Jim Henson & Co.

Chapter 2: The Path Between the Stars

Sarah's slumber had instantly been overcome with a jolt of adrenaline. She thrust herself upright, and found herself in a staring contest with the Goblin King.

He had the most self-satisfied grin plastered across his lips. He looked triumphant, and eager.

"You forget, dear Sarah, that no matter how soft you might have uttered those words; to me, they sound clear as crystal."

Sarah was completely mortified. Half unaware of what she had even done, she scooted towards the opposite edge of her bed, squeezing her face between her fingers.

Jareth laid himself on the empty side of Sarah's bed, crossing his legs, and allowing his hands to sit behind his head. Compared to Jareth's usual get-up, he was dressed rather casual. His white shirt, somewhat open, and his glorious, dark gray pants, that still seemed like they had been painted on, rather than any cloth Sarah had ever laid eyes upon. It made Sarah blush! She had always been so curious to why he chose to wear such tight pants in the first place…?

Jareth turned his head towards Sarah, allowing his suspicious eyes to work magic of their own upon her.

She could only continue to stare at him—She had nothing to say! She was embarrassed!

There Jareth was, at her command—_lounging_ in her bed! Wallowing in Sarah's "defeat". She could absolutely kick herself.

"So, Sarah, now that you have my company… What are we to do? And don't say you don't know, sweet Sarah, because you must have had _something_ in mind…"

Sarah groaned. She glanced at the Goblin King through her fingers. His face was slightly turned towards Sarah, and she could see his eyes peeking through his lashes, through slightly opened eyes.

As much as Sarah despised Jareth, she couldn't help but want him. He had an almost sickening aura about him. It was extremely magnetic, and the nearer he drew, the pangs Sarah felt in her chest grew to incredible proportion. It was almost unbearable to wear her poker face any longer.

"Well…" she reluctantly murmured as she bit her lip. "I don't know if you need sleep, but I do. So I'm going to bed."

She turned over, and let her back face Jareth, as she brought her legs to a bend.

"Hmph, you would, Sarah. Wish me here only to accompany you while you sleep. What a strange, girlish fantasy," Jareth said through a devilish smirk.

Sarah sat up and turned her body straight towards Jareth. She felt the sudden adrenaline rush through her veins, straight to her brain. How dare he say such a thing??

She balled up her fists, and proceeded to try to grab Jareth by the shirt, only to be pulled by the Goblin King himself.

He brought her face, and her body close to his. His eyes were focused on Sarah's almost-quivering lips. He could feel her blood pumping; he could almost smell Sarah's passion, hoping it was the sort of passion that consisted of a severe case of confused, angry and lustful hate, which he felt defined love quite well.

Breath songs in my head  
Slow arrow flies &'burning  
And the trouble we possess  
While the sunshine goes on sleeping  
The sunshine

__He himself began to sit up. He held Sarah by the jaw with his left hand, sinking his fingertips into Sarah's flesh.

He placed his cheek on hers as he began to whisper in her ear, "Sarah, please, I'm begging you. Come to the Underground with me, you will not regret it. You have my word."

Sarah was trembling. She could only clench Jareth's shoulders, as he spoke to her, whispering sweet promises into her ear.

She was beginning to feel mesmerized, enchanted by the bewitching words Jareth was murmuring to her, but was broken from the hex by loud banging on the front door.

Sarah blinked rapidly; seemingly shaking off whatever Jareth was in the process of doing. Her expression turned from that of a deer in the headlights, to a predatory hawk.

Jareth's eyes widened with concern, as Sarah took off to answer the door, quickly hopping down her stairs to see who could possibly be paying her a visit at this hour.

"Sarah!" Jareth hissed, as he quickly got up, and somehow appeared before Sarah's front door, his hands on each wall, body against it.

"Don't open this door, you'll regret it, I promise you, Sarah, please. Let's go to the castle."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Jareth, I'm not fifteen anymore. Now let me see who it is, before I wish you away!!"

Jareth turned his head away, and stepped forward, all the way to the end of the hallway, hiding in the darkness.

Sarah opened the door, and found it to be Stanley, her neighbor.

Though she didn't care much for him, she always lent a helping hand to those in need.

"Stanley? What can I do for you?" she asked, eyeballing him with curiosity.

"Sarah, is it too much trouble to borrow your phone? I locked myself out of my apartment, so I need to call up a buddy of mine…" he requested as he took a quick observation of the environment.

Sarah felt uneasy. He seemed too eager to come inside. Jareth was right, and now she didn't know what to say.

"Um, well, you see, I-uh… I—" Sarah began to stutter as Stanley was inching his way through the door, only to be interrupted by a hand pulling the door wide enough to reveal Sarah's new, rock star-esque boytoy standing behind her.

Much to Sarah's horror, there was Jareth—shirtless! Was he trying to save her…like that?? It seemed like he attempted to appear somewhat like an "Above dweller", only he appeared to look more like he was from a hair band in the 80s.

His hair was the same, nothing on his face seemed to glisten in the light. Really, all he did was lose the shirt he was wearing, only appearing to be in his pants and boots, with an amulet hanging around his neck.

Perhaps he was just trying to make it look like they were interrupted…?

"Sarah, darling who is it? Come back to bed, dearest—Oh my, what do we have here?" Jareth smirked, as he shot Stanley a dirty look.

"And what is it that we can do for you?"

Stanley's demeanor instantly went from a confident, overpowering male, to a mortified child, caught in the act, upon the sight of Jareth. He also seemed slightly confused by Jareth's odd appearance.

"I just needed to borrow the phone," Stanley said as he cleared his throat.

Jareth cocked his head to the side.

"Oh really? Well, there's a payphone downstairs, mate. Sarah, go fetch this fellow some change," Jareth replied as he crossed his arms, and allowed Sarah to slide past him.

Stanley continued to inspect Jareth's outfit.

"I didn't know Sarah had a boyfriend."

Jareth let out a chuckle, "Well, now, I wouldn't exactly say that. We're old… friends."

"From college?" Stanley muttered.

"No, actually, I met her before then. We've been acquainted for quite some time. And nothing has ever stopped me from coming to Sarah whenever she finds herself in quite a pickle, even when she might not know it." Jareth's eyes were set on Stanley's.

Stanley eye's widened, and he quickly turned away, "Well! Actually, I think I have some change in my truck, tell Sarah thanks anyways for me! Later, man!"

Jareth chuckled as he saw Stanley bolt down the stairs. He shut the door, and locked it, and walked into the rest of the apartment, and found Sarah sitting at the table.

Her arms were crossed, and she was staring at the floor.

"You knew it… You knew he was up to something."

Jareth grabbed his shirt off the counter and approached Sarah.

"Well, obviously. But it's not like you ever listen to me, am I right?" Jareth stated.

Sarah knew it was true, and she felt her eyes water. What if she had allowed Stanley in? What would have become of her? Would he have… had his way? And robbed the place…?

Jareth noticed Sarah starting to cry. He let out a sigh, and pulled his shirt back on.

"Sarah, come, come now. Those tears aren't going to make anything better. Now then! Are you going to wish us back to the Underground? That's not the last visitor you'll be having this weekend, dearest. So now, I'm really urging you."

Sarah gave Jareth a puzzled look.

"How did you know about this?"

The look Jareth returned was not mutual at all, but rather annoyed by Sarah's ignorance.

"Sarah, don't mistake me. Just because you think my main goal is to make you surrender to me, doesn't mean it's my only mission," Jareth laughed.

"Why, if I didn't watch over you, you'd be in a handful of difficult situations! And if I didn't intervene on occasion—well, there would just wouldn't be a Sarah Williams to pursue!"

Sarah scowled at Jareth with aggravation. It was just like him to help her for his own selfish reasons. He wanted her to himself, so that's why he warded off creeps like Stanley.

There were several occasions when Jareth had somehow popped up, in strange places. On the subway, when she was lost in Manhattan. When a bum harassed her for money. When she was out with her girlfriends, and drunk "alpha males" tried desperately to get in her pants. Jareth always made some appearance. Thankfully, he wasn't completely obvious, and would always find some way to disguise himself. As a snow owl, who attacked bums and drunk frat boys. On the subway, a crystal rolled her way, and told her how to get home.

Jareth was displaying a prideful smile for Sarah.

"Oh, Sarah! Always thinking that I'm so selfish, even though everything I ever do, I do for you. A 'thank you' would be pleasant once in a while, you know. But I'm a very generous person, Sarah, so there's really no need. Which is why I'm going to ask you one last time, are you going to come with me to the Underground? Or wait around to see what happens next?"

"I'm not your little conquest, Jareth. I'm going to stay here; I can take care of myself, thank you! And for the record—I wish you would go away now." Sarah declared, certain that she would just not answer the door this time.

Jareth submitted Sarah a poisonous visage.

"Suit yourself, Sarah. You're going to change your mind later, dearest, just-you-wait." Jareth said as he walked back into the shadows.

Wants to feel you shake and shooting  
He will be our leader  
Wants to feel you shake and shooting  
He will be our leader

All that was left of him was his echoes. Sarah let out a snotty "hmph", and walked up to her loft.

_If I knew you were just going to try and get me to give in to you, I wouldn't have wished you here in the first place. _

Sarah curled up in her bed, and clutched her second pillow close to her chest.

He's probably just saying those things to scare you, Sarah. It's just like him to do something like that. He's never genuine.

She watched the digital numbers on her clock slowly change. It was 3:30am, and she still hadn't fell asleep. She was too busy contemplating whether or not wishing the Goblin King away had been such a good idea. The lack of energy soon overtook her body, and she slowly slipped into unconciousness.

It had possibly been three hours since Sarah had fallen asleep. Everything was still, and quiet in her apartment.

She was caught deep in her dreams. Another one of Jareth's ignored gifts to Sarah; Eternal sweet dreams. He felt that life in the Above was enough of a nightmare for anyone, and wished Sarah to have sweet dreams every night. When she slept, she always slept pleasant. She had noticed this when she was around eighteen, and felt perhaps it came with older age?

Sarah stirred, and squeezed the pillow even tighter. Her dreams always took place in the Underground. And on the anniversaries of Jareth and Sarah's first meeting, Jareth replayed her dream in the ballroom. He always thought it was a sweet gift from Sarah. As much as she physically displayed her "dislike" for him, he knew it was untrue. The dream she gave him contradicted it all. Her only problem was that she was so proud, just like he was. Always running from him.

But Jareth always made sure he was only a few strides behind her.

Every time Sarah had this dream, it was like new all over again. The butterflies in her stomach, the pacing of her heart. It was euphoria.

A knee on the corner of Sarah's mattress sunk the left side down.

Sarah's eyes opened, with such warmth fluttering inside her, eager to see the villainous king.

But to Sarah's terror, it was a strange man, accompanied by two others, with bandanas tied around their faces.

She let out a scream, and was ready to jump, but was quickly pinned by two of the men, and the last one was attempting to duct tape Sarah's mouth.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!" he bellowed, but Sarah refused.

All she could think about is how she wished she had listened to Jareth for once. Just once, oh how she wished…

Sarah turned her face down towards her shoulder, and screamed, "I WISH THE GOBLIN KING WOULD COME TAKE ME AWAY, RIGHT NOW!"

And within a heartbeat, Sarah was gone.

The men were in a battle of tug-of-war with the pillows and blankets.

Upon noticing this, one of the men slid his bandana down.

"What the hell?? Where'd she go??"

He turned towards the other men.

"Stan, what the hell's up with this broad? She's gone!"

Another man slipped down his bandana, revealing he as Sarah's neighbor Stanley.

"I don't get it man, what the hell?? What could have happened?"

The other man turned to Stanley, and shoved him.

"I thought you said this chick was loaded, what the hell Stanley?! She doesn't have shit here!"

"Yeah, and where's your glam rock wannabe? He's nowhere to be seen!"

"We better split guys, now!"

The three men quickly took a look around, making sure they had left nothing behind.

Meanwhile, Sarah's eyes were shut, while she had her hands in front of her face like a child. There was silence, and dim candlelight. Sarah opened her eyes, and slid her hands around her, discovering she was in some sort of bed. Was she in a hospital?

No, it smelled too delicious to be a hospital. The scent was intoxicating, and sensual. She sat up, and observed her surroundings.

She was in a large bedroom of some sort, with high ceilings, painted with murals of faeries, and some sort of a sky map. There was a large balcony, with heavy red wine colored curtains to Sarah's left. The bed she appeared to be laying on was equivalent to a California-king, and had tall, wrought iron posts, and a canopy intertwined with a sheer material whose color was identical to the curtains covering the balcony. There where stained glass windows on each side of the bed and on the opposite side of the balcony was a large wardrobe, and an open door to some sort of washroom. Directly in front of the bed was a pair of large, heavy wooden doors.

There were bookshelves on the wall near the balcony, which seemed to go as high as the ceiling. There was a little stairwell up to a platform that the shelves began on. In the area was a large chaise, with small tables on either side, with a bowl of exotic fruits, and a bottle of some sort of wine. There were mounds of books next to it, and on the other table, papers, and a quill.

Sarah sat up, and began to scoot off the bed, gazing at her surroundings, only to be stopped by a familiar character standing in front of her.

Jareth.

He was flashing his cocky grin, hands on his hips.

"Dearest, Sarah. It's really a pity that you never listen to me."

His demeanor quickly turned from arrogant to compassionate, and the most sincere Sarah had ever encountered Jareth.

His hands slid through her hair and he brought her head to his heart. He sank down onto his knees, and held Sarah who was in too much shock, and humiliation to tell him to buzz off.

She found herself wrapping her own arms around Jareth, crying into his chest, squeezing him, pulling his shirt.

Jareth laid his head against Sarah's, and could only feel his blood beginning to boil.

He couldn't force Sarah to come to the Underground. It didn't work that way. He could only try to persuade her, like he did. He even _warned_ her about her fate, but she was so stubborn. If Sarah hadn't wished him away, he could've helped her. The other times, Sarah didn't know the Goblin King was watching, and never objected once. But this time, he could only hope that Sarah would wish herself to safety in the Underground.

Jareth only knew he had to punish the men who had attacked Sarah.

He was grinding his teeth, and clenching his fists.

_They're going to pay for this day. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N:Hurrayyy, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) Thank you all SOOOO much for adding my story to your alerts/favorites, and for all of your wonderful reviews!

You guys are wonderful, and since I'm so grateful, my next update will consist of two chapters, and maybe a fanart or two on my deviantart page! Hehe, I promise you won't be disappointed, I've been a student of art for several years, and it's a passion of mine! I've been working on some fanart to go with the story… So I will post my deviantart ID in the beginning of the next chapter!! (It currently has nothing in it, I recently joined.)  
Maybe I should start spoiling you guys more often…?


End file.
